


MOTHER

by Endodeoxyribonuclease



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, R18g
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endodeoxyribonuclease/pseuds/Endodeoxyribonuclease
Summary: 有人想要托尔维斯为他们诞下神。





	1. Chapter 1

　　托尔维斯确定自己肚子里有个东西的时候，他正望着草地上咩咩发响的羊群。  
　　他的肚子及其不合时宜地响了两声，好像饿得不行，甚至连他的大脑也发出这样的信号——你饿了，你得进食，看看面前的生物，它们……“血肉”二字突然闯进脑海里来，他的心脏发出一阵异样的鼓动。托尔维斯很快为它找到了类似的体验，他刚才感到的冲动如此像自己每次回到圣所时的感受，有些像召唤，又像只是激动的心情。有些许差别，但托尔维斯没工夫去仔细考虑这个。他将手隔着衣料按在了肚皮上，皮肉底下有东西惬意又挑衅地蠕动了两下，像是在里面悠悠地翻了个身。  
　　托尔维斯终于确定，那群浑身都拿刀刻上了符号的疯子真的成功把他们的“神”种进了他的身体里。  
　　想到这一层，他本就苍白的脸色更添上一层寒霜一样的死色。被埋入“神”的过程在这一个月来都依旧作为噩梦纠缠着他，那些异教徒虔诚到发红、疯狂到扭曲的脸一张张在火光下闪烁，像隐藏在暗处的野狼，瞪着眼睛，龇着牙齿，他们赤裸的皮肤上爬满弯曲的图案，嘴里发出野兽一样的嚎叫。然后是活人的鲜血和精液，鲜血用精致漂亮的银器装着灌入他上面的嘴，精液则用新鲜丑陋的阴茎射进他下面的洞里。  
　　托尔维斯在最开始当然想不明白，这些疯子为什么要拿一个男人作为生育“神”的母体。但这个疑惑很快得到了解答：祂要的是完全污秽和违背伦常。所以请求“神”降临的仪式充满了杀戮和乱交。而信徒自作主张，还为“神”选择了拥有力量的母体用作依凭，这样母体至少能顺利地活到祂降生……中途那些异教徒还剖开了他的肚子，试图把一个处女的子宫塞进去，只是最后因为他们没法再弄一条相应的阴道而作罢。举行仪式的首领把他的肚子剖开，把里面的肠子搅得一团乱，然后才无奈地合上，念着治愈的咒语修复那条几乎跨过整个躯干的裂口。  
　　那很痛，太痛了。托尔维斯纵观自己曾经每一场战斗也未曾受过如此的伤，他盯着对方的眼神都有一些涣散。那里是澄澈的晴空和清凉的湖水，原本还有高空冰冷的积雪，而如今痛楚和濒死融化了积雪，就只剩下了这些空旷又温柔的东西，几乎是在请求别人拿东西填满里面。所以信徒答应了它们的请求。他本来就喜欢这个男人的相貌，英俊又漂亮，连头发丝都会说话，告诉其他人自己有多干净，更别说这是唯一一个经历了这么多东西还活着的人。这让信徒越发确信，这男人就是奇迹，是“神”赐给他们的礼物。  
　　祂一定会满意的。信徒着迷地想，他把自己肿胀的阴茎挤进湿软的肉洞，那里被肏得像是女人的阴道，如果他刚才成功把子宫放进去，这一切会更完美。但现在也不差，他们有别的办法让这具身体成为哺育神明的母体，他们的神是如此伟大，能让沙漠涌出泉水，让果核在须臾间长成大树，使贫瘠的死地孕育生命自然不在话下。  
　　——所以即使仪式停止在结束之前，他们也已经成功在托尔维斯肚子里埋下了一颗种子。  
　　信徒上供的鲜血和精液喂养着他们的神明，依附的母体则拥有着强大的生命力、自愈能力，甚至还拥有另一种神的力量。胚胎自然快乐地在肠腹之中着床发育，让这具男性的身体成为孕育祂的苗床。  
　　祂在被放进来的一开始就知道，这里是温暖的，柔软的，湿润的，——绝对安全的。所以即使信徒们没能给祂在肚子里单独安置出一块供以发育的地方，祂也毫不介意。  
　　祂喜欢这里。

  
　　托尔维斯用越来越多的时间来抚摸他的肚子。  
　　他细长的手指一寸寸碾过腹部，确认那块东西的位置，想着要如何把它弄出来。而在狂信者的眼中，这幅画面纯粹就是圣母抱子，它堪比从地上升起明亮的星星，海水从指尖所指的地方开始分离，是奇迹，是神的一次露面。如果不是因为托尔维斯在离开前杀光了这些教徒，他们现在绝对会用更加狂热痴迷的目光盯着他，神情既是崇拜又淫邪得像是侵犯，即使被杀，托尔维斯在他们眼里也会变成一只怀孕的母猫，因为受惊而冲他们龇牙竖毛。  
　　活物的位置总是在变。祂一会儿在胃底下，一会儿又在下腹，咕噜噜地蜷缩，甚至会玩闹一样地模仿起心脏的鼓动，再在托尔维斯沉浸于鼓点的时候，一点点和他自己的心跳同步。即使没有言语，托尔维斯也诡异地理解了这份挑衅：你看，我和你是一体的。  
　　每当这个瞬间，托尔维斯就会像被针扎一样把手从肚子上扯开。  
　　肚皮里的东西缓慢地发育着，像是一个真正的婴儿，慢慢把托尔维斯平坦的腹部撑出弧度，果实一样饱满圆润，紧实的腹肌被隆起怪异地分开，撑开的皮肤薄如蝉翼，似乎随意都能被撕裂，将里面包裹的浆水倾洒一地。  
　　托尔维斯每每思考要如何把那个东西取出来的时候，自然也会想到这一层。他不知道自己的肚子是否会因为极限而裂开，也不知道这邪恶的异神是否会通过撕碎他的肚子降生，哪个都有可能，也哪个都不会真的置他于死地，但托尔维斯从来不是担心这个。他只是想要怎么才能杀死肚子里的这个玩意儿。  
　　阿托恩的力量并没有消失，他的父神依然庇佑着他，所以这一切——从他爬出坟墓的那一刻起，到被异教徒抓住成为一个容器，再到现在，成为可能孕育异神的苗床，这一切一切——都只是父神赐予他的考验。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流产若干次，生了。

## 02

　　托尔维斯蹲下去捂住了又一次传来胎动的地方。

　　他的肚子已经大到无法遮掩的地步，惯穿的铠甲也早就无法罩进去。托尔维斯原本还抱着微弱的、乐天派的想法，希望肚子里的那个种子会因为自己体内过于浓厚的神圣之力而萎缩甚至死亡。但显然，那玩意儿现在活力满满健康至极，还仍有余力影响托尔维斯。

　　这个根本不知身份的神明远比托尔维斯所想的更加亲近新鲜血肉。在请神的仪式上，祭坛周围就堆满了各种牲畜甚至人类经过处理的尸块，整个现场都由赤红盖满，而这样还远远不够不够——仪式的开始便是三名信徒的自戕，血液灌满了刻好的沟道形成完整的法阵，在那之后才是对托尔维斯的“清洗”。而在这段孵化的时间中，祂也无数次请求，或者说蛊惑托尔维斯去食用新鲜的带血生肉，饮下尚且温热的鲜血。

　　这种骚扰让托尔维斯不胜其烦。他还远没到被真正影响到的那一步，却总是在看向鲜活生命的时候被肚子里的动静带得有片刻恍惚。

　　绝对要处理掉。这是托尔维斯唯一的想法，但难以实践。他已经失去曾经几乎所有的同伴，只凭自己开膛破肚取出异物根本不同不可能。他只是不会死，痛苦和昏厥仍然不会放过他。

　　而他之前在腹部还没这么突兀的时候试过许多次。

　　第一次是用匕首划开肚皮，在满肚子湿滑温热的肠子间隙里找到那颗蛋形的、光滑的卵，却一次次从指间逃开，直到自己支撑不住昏过去。醒来后手上沾满已经干涸的血液，腹部只剩一道横跨的刀痕。托尔维斯脑子里诡异地冒出那颗种子帮他将敞开的肚皮合上的画面，只觉得浑身发麻发冷。——也就是在这一次后，托尔维斯发现自己原本还能勉强扣上的盔甲也彻底无法穿戴。那东西像是终于发现了母体对自己的敌意，短短几个日夜涨大了数倍，似乎急于成熟破体而出。

　　第二次却是方法粗暴：他直接用自己的巨剑把鼓胀的腹部连带着里面的玩意儿捅了个对穿。但是这次后果更糟，流出体外的不仅仅是他自己的血液，还有“卵”里面的内容物。那些像是没有来得及完全发育就被破壳的、胶质的软体同样缓慢地从剑刃和身体的缝隙中流淌。那是种红黑色的、微微发着漩涡状闪光的物质。祂这毫无生气的模样给托尔维斯带去了片刻的希望，而很快，祂缓慢地蠕动起来。这东西大概的确是有意识的，祂知道母体的愿望，于是故意摆出一副还未出生就被杀死的可怜样子缓缓爬出母体，然后按耐不住，炫耀一样地摆动了起来。不规则的流体聚集成大量或粗或细的柱体，扭曲地缠绕上了刺穿自己的巨剑。那看起来像是藤蔓包裹巨树，柔软的根茎由密到疏，一点点将树木勒死在自己怀里。——没错，这团怪异的东西在满意自己的位置后逐步加大了死缠的力道，似乎想将其绞断，连被锋利的剑刃砍断了好几根枝条也毫不在意。只是现在祂力量不全，被托尔维斯提前强行拉到这世上到底还是产生了影响。僵持了片刻，这不完全的异神就恋恋不舍地放开了。祂行动缓慢地一点点解开束缚，一边往外推拒着托尔维斯的巨剑，一边退回温暖的母体内部，顺带卷走了所有暴露在外被污染的鲜血。祂最后钻回去的肢体顺着托尔维斯的胸口爬到了他的脸上，轻轻敲了敲对方已然毫无血色的苍白嘴唇。这似乎是个好脾气的警告，希望祂这难妥协的“母亲”接受祂的存在，别再乱来。

　　托尔维斯读懂了那个警告。而做完这些，异种终于是咕啾咕啾地整个儿蜷缩了回去，重新在母体内安顿下来。

　　第二次之后，异动开始更加明显，像是普通的胎儿一样时不时地在托尔维斯肚子里动弹一下。几乎每次胎动都能让祂的“母亲”冷汗直冒。

　　即使托尔维斯已经尽力选择人烟稀少的地方行动，他依然不可能做到完全脱离社会。突兀膨胀而起的腹部如此明显，托尔维斯不得不找办法掩盖过去。他套着宽大的斗篷也无济于事，只要别人能同时看到他曲线扭曲的身体和脸，就会投来考察的目光。最后托尔维斯甚至得无时无刻戴着兜帽，遮住大部分的脸，假装一个怀着孕的哑巴。——这些天唯一谢天谢地的地方就是他的下巴因为消瘦而削尖些许，硬要假装成一个面部线条硬朗如男人的女人也可以。

　　只是面对过于热情的关心这又是一种折磨。

　　热情的老板娘总是很快体贴的围上来，似乎就算托尔维斯比她高了一个头有余，也因为怀着孕就变得娇弱柔软。“你丈夫甚至也不在身边！”她们蹙眉，如此替人打抱不平，“到底怎么放心你一个人出来的？”她们还觉得这位姑娘皮肤白皙嘴唇饱满，鼻梁高挺，还拿兜帽遮着大部分的脸——简直像个逃家的贵族小姐，因而在脑子里妄想了一出可怜的哑巴贵族小姐被男人骗财骗色，现在只能孤零零一个人捂着全身出来找负心汉的戏剧。

　　这些关心毫无恶意，却更让托尔维斯难于应付。他恪守自己的设定，只是安静地点头或是摇头，甚至装作过于局促羞涩而不做回答。但即便如此，那些词句还是令他几近头晕目眩，一阵作呕。——只不过这也被当做正常反应。托尔维斯罕见地、产生了焦躁愤怒的情绪。

　　时间一分一秒过去，再累积成白天黑夜交替。托尔维斯在最后一次将凝聚在手中的神圣之力送入肚子里后，终于是放弃了能在这个时候“打掉这个胎儿”的想法。或许是日积月累浸润在母体中，祂对神圣之力的反应还不如对一次普通的物理攻击更强。而胎动渐渐变得平稳且规律，托尔维斯诡异地理解到，“降生”的时候快要到了。

　　那是个晴朗的满月。被吵醒时，托尔维斯正侧卧着睡在干净的帐篷里。劫匪是听说这间帐篷里有个怀孕的女人才来的，而刚刚踏入门帘，映入视野的就是昏暗火光下半强撑起身体打量自己的托尔维斯。劫匪的脚步顿了顿，他觉得这女人长得过于男性化了，但是却又的确是漂亮的。哦，肚子也是货真价实的。

　　“不好意思啊，夫人，”他随便笑了笑，将自己的弯刀亮了出来，“接了单生意，是让我们多绑些孕妇。这还差好几个呢，只能冒犯你了。”

　　他面前的女人表情依旧未变，眼睛像是透亮的宝石，尖锐的光随着火而跳跃着。她并非睡卧在床铺里，反而抓握着桌角紧靠着。托尔维斯捂着传来阵阵剧痛的腹部，目光一寸一寸网上挪，才终于看到了向自己走过来的家伙。

　　强盗原本是只打算将人带走的，他看托尔维斯那副模样，还以为对方要生了呢。——结果不过靠近了两三步，反而是他被对方死死抓住了手腕。那绝对不像是个女人的手，五指修长掌心宽大，因为过于用力甚至青筋凸起，简直能把人给捏碎了。对方说话的声音也是咬牙切齿的，像是从喉咙底拽出了一个字，狠狠甩在了他的脸上。

　　“跑。”

　　托尔维斯警告道，然后狠狠地将对方往后一推，拿出了剑用力一划，整个地面都被砍出了一道一指宽的裂痕。

　　他现在像个被烧开的水壶，身体里面的东西沸腾着，发出喧闹，从一切能钻的空隙里疯狂地想要挤出去。被异物慢慢挤占躯体空间，然后终于——终于接触到了祂渴求的空气。托尔维斯从光滑的剑刃上看见了自己半跪在了地上，还看见了自己的脸，眼眶、鼻孔、耳洞，更多的是嘴，更早之前见过的黏稠胶体像血一样从这些地方涌出。从托尔维斯体内出来的不仅仅只是异神的躯体，还有不少他自己内脏的肉沫。

　　至少不是从肚子里直接爆出来，倒也比托尔维斯最开始想象的场景好了。但这吓坏了强盗，如果不是托尔维斯又狠狠瞪了他一眼，很可能就呆立在此忘了逃跑。

　　最后一滴异物也落入地下，和更多的自己渐渐融为一体。那种熟悉的、粘液相互挤压的咕啾声又一次充盈托尔维斯的耳廓。从他体内流出的“异神”体积庞大到不可想象，几乎灌满了半个帐篷，甚至还在逐步膨胀。

　　神圣之力的光芒明亮到顶峰，托尔维斯在一口气治愈好自己的内伤同时，直接用它烧掉了身上碍事的斗篷。


End file.
